Sentimentos Guardados
by XonDev
Summary: Nem tudo o que parece é, e Hermione descobre isso num dia muito especial...oneshot RonxHermione


1º - Queria dedicar esta fic a uma pessoa muito importante para mim, que sempre me tem apoiado e ajudado em todos os momentos da minha vida (pelo menos desde o 5º ano...ou coisa parecida...xP)...Marronita, eu adoro-te do fundo do coração e quero-te dedicar esta fic, já que gostas tanto do parzinho...espero sinceramente que gostes.

2º - INFELIZMENTE, Harry Potter e os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à J. K. Rowling. (T.T...fazer o quê? Ela não mos quer dar...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali estava ele, sentado no começo de um declive perto da Igreja, com os cabelos ruivos, provenientes da família Weasley, desalinhados e a balançarem ao vento, os olhos azuis marejados e sem brilho. Vestia um fato cinzento claro de cerimónia próprio para o evento que ocorria dentro da Igreja e segurava na mão um envelope branco com dizeres em dourado.

Quem passasse por ali pensaria que aquele era só mais um infeliz de coração partido, pensando na séria questão filosófica do "Ser ou não ser, eis a questão.", se bem que naquele caso era mais "Atirar-se ou não se atirar, eis a questão". O que não era totalmente mentira, visto que a idéia de se atirar dali abaixo lhe estava a parecer seriamente tentadora. Por alguns momentos, levantou os olhos e reparou pela enésima vez no local onde se encontrava, pensando novamente em como os _muggles_ eram realmente muito idiotas por terem construído uma Igreja no cimo de um monte, com um precipício logo ao lado. Era óbvio que aquilo era muito tentador para alguma alma que tivesse sofrido alguma perda em algum funeral ou, como ele, em algum casamento.

Por um segundo deu razão a Malfoy quanto aos _muggles_, repreendendo-se logo em seguida por estar a pensar precisamente no homem que lhe "roubou" a razão da sua existência. Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do fatídico dia em que recebera a notícia que o seu belo anjo se tinha apaixonado pelo Slytherin loiro de penetrantes olhos cinzentos, que, depois de ter a família assassinada por Voldemort, se juntou ao lado de Dumbledore, ajudando-os a acabar com o Lord das Trevas.

Lembrava-se ainda melhor da recente notícia do mês anterior, em que ela, imensamente feliz, lhe dissera que ia se casar no mês seguinte, exatamente com o Malfoy, despedaçando ainda mais o seu coração. O que ele não sabia era que um certo alguém pensava nele, naquele exacto momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ia entrando, lentamente, conforme a música tocava, reparando nos detalhes da Igreja, ricamente decorada em folha de ouro e prata. Os bancos, onde os convidados se sentavam, eram interligados entre si por uma fita larga de cor clara, tendo uma rosa branca em cada banco. Ela andava sobre um tapete vermelho, que ia desde a entrada até ao altar, coberto de pétalas de flores variadas.

Os olhos achocolatados pararam no altar, onde Malfoy se encontrava com a sua postura altiva. Os cabelos platinados um pouco espicaçados, presos pelo gel, dando-lhe um ar um pouco rebelde, mas ainda assim, charmoso. Não que Draco fosse feio, muito pelo contrário. O belo corpo, muito mais musculoso devido ao passar dos anos e ao treinamento de Quidditch, vestido num smoking preto nem se comparava ao corpo escanzelado de antes. Não duvidaria se viesse, um dia, a descobrir que ele apenas tinha mudado para a seduzir.

Reparou que, à medida que entrava, as pessoas e Draco não tiravam os olhos de cima dela. À parte de ser modesta, não pôde deixar de pensar que estava muito bonita, quando se viu com o vestido branco de mangas compridas, que apesar de ser simples, era lindo e assentava-lhe que nem uma luva.

Ao aproximar-se do altar, onde uma nova vida a esperava, sentiu uma dor mínima no peito e a imagem de Ron apareceu-lhe na mente. Não sabia o motivo porque pensava nele agora, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia para se virar na direcção oposta e procurar pelo ruivo, visto que não o encontrava em parte nenhuma da igreja, por mais que continuasse à procura.

"Acordou" ao ouvir o padre perguntar-lhe se aceitava Draco como seu marido. Nem se tinha dado conta que o pensamento sobre o seu amigo Weasley lhe "roubaria" tantos minutos, para chegar até àquela parte tão rapidamente. A dor começou a tornar-se mais pesada e a imagem de Ron pareceu não querer sair da sua mente.

Nervosa olhou para o padre, não sabendo o que dizer, e para Draco, como que a pedir ajuda, mas, ao observar os olhos do loiro ao seu lado, arrependeu-se, ao ver que estes mostravam alguma tristeza junto a determinação. Ele parecia entender qualquer coisa que, nem mesmo ela, ainda tinha percebido.

- Vai. - Foi a única coisa que disse.

- Ahn? - Hermione olhou para ele interrogativamente, não percebendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Uma coisa muito incomum não perceberes o significado do que te dizem, Granger. - Disse o Malfoy, um pouco na brincadeira. - É o que tu queres, não? Ir ter com o Weasley? - perguntou-lhe, agora mais seriamente.

- Mas... - Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Por um lado o seu coração, donde provinha a pequena dor, dizia-lhe que devia procurar o ruivo, mas por outro...estava no altar com o homem que a fizera ter um pequeno relapso do que era felicidade e no fundo, sabia que gostava dele, mas não da maneira que pensava.

Por um momento, reviveu toda a sua vida desde que tinha conhecido Harry Potter e Ron Weasley. E no final teve resposta. A maneira como o ruivo se comportava consigo e seu respeito era diferente da maneira como ele se comportava com as outras raparigas e com os seus amigos mais próximos. E também a maneira como ela o tratava era diferente. Só podia haver uma resposta.

Eles amavam-se um ao outro.

Olhou para o antigo Slytherin ao seu lado. Ele amava-a, ele mesmo o tinha dito e sabia que era verdade, porém não era correspondido, pelo menos não da maneira que desejava. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada por descobrir que, no final, tinha sido ela a "usá-lo".

- Acho que já sabes, não? - Disse Malfoy com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Sim...mas como? - Perguntou-lhe impressionda. Pelo que sabia dele, Draco não era muito sábio na questão de entender os sentimentos das pessoas, sem que elas dissessem como se sentiam.

- Ora...pelo amor de Merlin! Só falta estar estampado na tua testa, Hermione! - Respondeu-lhe, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, o que, para alguns, era.

- ... - Hermione ficou sem fala.

- Despacha-te, antes que ele se decida atirar pelo precipício abaixo. Acho que ele é demasiado burro e idiota para isso.

- ... - Hermione olhou para ele estática e sorriu de uma maneira que Draco achou muito doce, antes de se virar e voltar pelo caminho em que tinha entrado, em direcção à porta.

Antes de desaparecer de vista, Hermione parou e voltou-se para o homem que agora tinha como um dos seus melhores amigos.

- Obrigada.

Draco apenas pôde observá-la a sair e ir em direcção, ao que ele achava, que era a felicidade dela.

- Ai ai...acho que os Malfoys são mesmo azarados. - Disse, com um ar desolado no rosto.

- Calma que a vida não acaba, Malfoy. Quem sabe agora possas ter em mente a idéia de mudares o nome de família. - Disse Harry Potter, num tom de voz brincalhão, pronto para consolar o amigo, como o tinha agora, caso fosse preciso.

- Ah! Claro. Já agora podia mudar para Draco Potter. Não, muito obrigado. Além disso não fica bem. - Ripostou Draco no mesmo tom de voz, voltando logo em seguida ao mesmo ar casmurro de sempre que usava desde criança.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuava a olhar para aquela carta maldita que anunciava o casamento do seu anjo com aquele Slytherin maldito. Apostava todo o seu dinheiro que até tinha sido o Malfoy que tinha escrito a carta, pois achava que Hermione não usaria tantas palavras caras.

Ouviu passos em sua direcção, mas ignorou-os. _"Mais um muggle idiota a perguntar-me o que tou a fazer"_ pensava. Logo sentiu dois braços a rodiá-lo pelo pescoço. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma cascata de caracóis castanhos caírem-lhe por cima da cabeça.

- Perdoa-me se te fiz sofrer tanto por ser tão cega e não perceber que me amavas. - Aquela voz doce que tanto lhe fazia falta sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Pensou ser ilusão ou brincadeira de muito mau gosto de alguém, mas logo se apercebeu que era realidade. Voltou-se para a morena e abraçou-a fortemente.

- Oh Merlin...como tive medo de te perder para aquele loiro aguado de meia tigela... - Disse Ron, enquanto a largava e a olhava com carinho nos olhos.

- Ron! Tento na língua. Draco ajudou-me imenso, sabes? - Repreendeu-o Hermione. Ainda não se consolava daqueles dois não se darem bem.

- Ok ok...também tive mais sorte do que ele. Hehehe. - Riu-se vitorioso. - Amo-te, Hermione.

- Eu também te amo, Ron.

Ron e Hermione abraçaram-se e selaram o futuro compromisso com um beijo carinhoso. Ali era um começo de uma vida feliz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALELUIA...

desta vez é oneshot, por isso não precisam preocupar-se com esperas..hehehe

o fim tá um bocado secante, eu sei...mas foi feito à pressa por isso...

boommm..Marronitaaaaa eu adoro-te maninhaaa...eu sou louca, eu sei...mas eu adoro-te...mtas jkx fofax e espero que aprecies este pekeno presentinho...

ja ne...


End file.
